


Void of Life

by DjinnAndTonic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Theo Raeken, M/M, Post 5B, Psychological Torture, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjinnAndTonic/pseuds/DjinnAndTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it was time for the fun to begin. Theo stood watching Stiles. He watched the way his chest rose and fell in turn. However, Theo soon grew tired of watching. He wanted action. He back handed Stiles across the face, jolting him from his induced slumber.</p><p>Stiles’ pale brown eyes rose to meet Theo’s. His expression quickly cycled through confusion, panic and hatred. </p><p>“Wakey, wakey Stiles,” said Theo, a wicked smirk forming at one corner of his mouth, “It’s time to play…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first time trying to write fanfiction. Sorry if you hate it; it’s probably awful.

Theo was lying in bed assessing the past day. He had gotten Scott killed (probably) and raised his own pack of Chimeras. The Dread Doctors had been pleased with that progress. Not that they would ever show it. Theo didn’t like to dwell on their existence. To be honest, they made his skin crawl. Theo slept soundly that night, pleased with himself. 

He woke and dressed for school the next morning. He thought it was ridiculous that he had to go to school after last night. It seemed like such a plain task; an obstacle in the grand plan. It’s not like there would even be any school anyway. C.S.I. would be there, doing forensic things on Scott’s corpse.

As Theo arrived at Beacon Hills High School, his face dropped. Instead of the yellow tape he had been expecting, he could see the usual scene of kids arriving for school.

This put Theo in a temper. He was sure Liam would have killed Scott last night. No matter, the alpha surviving was a minor set back. A major one, however, was losing the trust of his pack. Theo had no doubt that Scott had told them everything. Oh well! The plan could be adapted.

As he entered the school, he saw the pack, minus Scott, by Stiles’ locker. Liam had scratches on his face and arms, but other than that he seemed good. Pity, Theo had hoped that at least one had died. At least Scott was in the hospital, probably.

The pack were quick to acknowledge Theo’s presence. Most wore expressions of surprise. Theo guessed they weren’t expecting to see him back at school. Stiles was different, he wore an expression of pure hatred. Theo winked at him as he went past.

The school day was predictably boring. Theo still thought he didn’t need an education. he was a werewolf, coyote, chimera thing for God’s sake!

After school had ended, he decided to trail some of the group. Lydia, Malia, Lydia and Stiles all got in one car and Theo followed them to their destination: the hospital. Cute, they were visiting Scott.

Lydia stepped out of the car, still wearing the scarf she had had on all day. She was obviously trying to cover Theo’s claw marks. Shame he hadn’t done more damage.

While they were all inside the hospital, Theo decided to wait. For what he wasn’t sure, but he was sure glad he did. It was during this time that he came up with his new plan. If Scott wouldn’t die, he would take what he loved the most.

The group were in the hospital or around an hour, in which time, Theo had positioned himself in the side alley, waiting. Liam an Malia left first, saying goodbye and then departing in opposite directions. Theo watched form the shadows; they were not who he wanted.

It was another ten minutes before Lydia and Stiles left the hospital. Both of them wore grave expressions. Theo could not wait any longer. He ran from his position in the darkness, a baseball bat in his hand. His agility made his movements almost silent. It was this that meant they were taken by surprise.

Theo hit Stiles first, on the back of the head, just hard enough to not cause too much damage and noting permanent. He hit the ground, limp. Lydia was next. She had turned to face him, so there was no chance to hit her on the back of the head. Instead, he hit her on the temple, cutting off a scream bubbling up in her throat.

Thankfully, Theo hadn’t had an audience. He dragged both of them and hauled them into the back seat of his car. They wouldn’t wake up naturally for hours yet and Theo knew exactly where he was taking them.

While Scott and his pack all thought he lived at home with his parents, really, all that was just for show. The Dread Doctors set Theo up in the abandoned asylum just outside Beacon Hills. It was comfortably dreary for Theo and for what he had planned.

Arriving at the dilapidated building, he removed Stiles and Lydia from the car and put both over one of his shoulders. Then, he took his supplies from his trunk and made his way into the building. It was times like these that Theo was thankful for his super-human strength. Without it, the speedy completion of this task would be impossible.

The rooms Theo wanted to put Stiles and Lydia in were situated on the second floor, in a section of the building almost untouched by decay.. They were ‘Controlled Therapy Rooms 1 and 2′. The two rooms were across the hall form each other. Each was sound proofed and contained two chairs and a desk. A one way mirror meant that the room could be viewed from an adjacent room. And the viewer would remain unseen.

In no time at all, Theo had them both tied to chairs and gagged, in separate rooms. Now it was time for the fun to begin. Theo stood watching Stiles. He watched the way his chest rose and fell in turn. However, Theo soon grew tired of watching. He wanted action. He back handed Stiles across the face, jolting him from his induced slumber.

Stiles’ pale brown eyes rose to meet Theo’s. His expression quickly cycled through confusion, panic and hatred. 

“Wakey, wakey Stiles,” said Theo, a wicked smirk forming at one corner of his mouth, “It’s time to play…”


	2. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo reveals his plan to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is chapter two of the story. I know I said I would publish it tomorrow, but it was already written and on Tumblr anyway, so... Anyway, I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it. Thanks for the messages and support! <3

Stiles writhed in his chair, pulling against his restraints. Theo laughed at him. “Are you really going to try and undo a knot tied by someone with super-human strength?” Stiles stopped his struggle and looked at the ground, contemplating this. He let out a great sigh, almost seeming to give up. Theo didn’t want him to give up that easily, he wanted to have some fun.

Theo sat down in the chair across the desk and opposite from Stiles. “Do you know why I’ve taken you Stiles?” Stiles looked at Theo as if he was stupid and rolled his eyes. Theo finally caught on. “Oh, right…” Theo stood again, crossing the room and untying the gag from his mouth. Theo back handed him again, then leaned in uncomfortably close. “That’ll teach you to get cocky, Stilinski.” Stiles shrank away from Theo’s breath, making Theo grin gleefully. “So, answer the question. Do you know why you’re here?” 

Stiles looked at Theo coldly. “Yes. I’m here because Liam didn’t kill Scott. I’m you’re ‘Plan B’. You need me to get to Scott and the rest of the pack. Well, I’ve got news for you. My friends will come and they will kill you. You and your pack of chimeras.”  

Theo sat calmly through his answer, listening politely. He let silence fill the room before he responded. He was a sucker for dramatic flair. “Well, Stiles, I’ve got news for you. If I even get a whiff of a scent I don’t like near this building, Lydia will be dead before she can even scream for help.” The colour drained from Stiles’ face and the life drained from his eyes.

Theo began to smile again, finally enjoying himself and the anguish he was causing Stiles. “Or maybe I’ll let her scream. I’ll let her scream and open the doors so you can hear it. What will you do then? Tied to a chair, unable to help as I end her life.” To Theo’s joy, a tear trickled down Stiles’ smooth face. 

“What are you going to do to me?” His voice was raspy and slightly choked up.

“I think the real question is what am I not going to do to you?” Theo chuckled. “You’re a weak, little human boy tied to a chair and I’m the big, bad chimera. Scared, Stilinski?” 

Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head, then raised his gaze defiantly to meet Theo’s. “I’ve been in more sticky situations than you’ve had full moons, Theo. Hell, I’ve even been possessed by a Japanese demon!”

Theo raised his eyebrows teasingly. “You know, it’s funny that you mention that actually. Malia told me all about your little Nogitsune problem.”

At the mention of Malia’s name, Stiles’ expression turned concerned again. “You leave her out of this!” he growled.

“I will happily leave her out of this. Except the poor girl won’t leave me alone. She’s obsessed; she’s all over me. In my eyes, if she seeks me out, I’m not to blame. All is fair in love and war.”

“This doesn’t have to be a war, Theo!” snapped Stiles.

“It already is, my dear Stiles.” Stiles shuddered when he called him that. Another weak spot. “Anyway, back to the Nogitsune thing. A few years back, I met a man who had been consumed by a Nogitsune. He had beaten it, with great effort, but his soul had been left noticeably scarred. He was a man forever on the edge. A darkness like that never leaves you, not completely. You can ignore it, but it will stay, forever.

“Little did we know how much of the Nogitsune remained. The man’s wife died in an accident. The loss pushed him over the edge. The Nogitsune returned and killed and tortured everyone that he loved. Almost everyone anyway. The point is, we both know the Nogitsune is still inside you, waiting for you to snap.”   
  
Stiles looked at the floor guiltily, silently acknowledging this horrible truth. Then he looked up at Theo with more fear in his eyes than he had ever shown previously. “That’s your plan, isn’t it? You’re going to awaken the Nogitsune in me, aren’t you?” 

Theo nodded, the corner of his mouth curling up in amusement. Stiles had caught on to his plan. Apparently, he was smarter than Theo had thought. He wouldn’t underestimate him again. “Yes. And once you’re evil again, I will use you to destroy what is left of Scott’s pack.”

Stiles smiled this time, determination in his brown eyes, but something else too: desperation. “It won’t work. I’m stronger than you think, Theo. You won’t break me.”

Theo stood and leaned across the desk. Stiles shrunk away from him a little, which thrilled him for some odd reason. “If you want to convince me you’re strong, try convincing yourself first.” Theo crossed the room to the door, twisting back around. “See you later, Stilinski. I have a pack of chimeras to deal with. And don’t try screaming, this room is sound-proofed.” Theo winked at the other boy, then turned and left.

On the drive to the basement or ‘Chimera Headquarters’, Theo thought about how he was going to deal with breaking Stiles. He already had Lydia as an asset. She was the end phase of his plan, the icing on the cake. Stiles loved her so much, it was certain to make him crack. But only if Theo did reasonable damage before that point. Perhaps he could use Malia…


	3. Eat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training his chimeras, Theo makes his way back to the asylum to feed Stiles and Lydia. He needs to make sure Lydia is in on the plan, but how much convincing will it take?

Theo was in a mood. The chimeras weren't obeying him; not without incentive anyway. Hayden was the worst. All she ever wanted to do was spend time with that beta, Liam. If she kept going on about it, Theo thought he might kill him, or her. He was driving back to the asylum now, because he had to feed Stiles and Lydia. 

When Theo went into the room, Stiles didn't even react. Theo put one of the trays with porridge and water on the desk. Stiles continued to stare mindlessly ahead, not acknowledging the fact that he had entered. At first he thought Stiles might have already snapped, but his expression of forceful determination gave him away.

"Don't play games with me, Stilinski..." Stiles still did not react. Theo leaned in and grabbed Stiles' face with one hand. This took Stiles by surprise and he jerked away from Theo's touch. "That's what I thought." Stiles' eyes finally met with Theo's. As usual, they were full of loathing.

"I'm going to untie you, so you can eat this food. I'm guessing you won't be stupid enough to try and escape, or to take me on." Stiles said nothing in rebuttal, so Theo turned and left, locking the door behind him as he went.

Next, Theo crossed the hall into the room where Lydia was tied to the chair. As he entered, she looked up, not in alarm, but instead to throw him a forceful look. Theo expected she probably already knew he was about to come in, what with her banshee powers. In actuality, Theo had no idea how developed she was with her powers.

Her red hair was plastered to her forehead and a drop of blood had rolled from her temple to her chin. She didn't look like she was injured too badly from the blow to the head.

Theo crossed the room and once again planted the tray on the desk. "I will untie that gag if you promise not to go all banshee on me." Lydia didn't find that funny at all. Theo always found that his sense of humour was an acquired taste. "Nod if you agree to these terms."

Lydia nodded softly, wincing slightly. Theo untied her gag and waited for a few seconds, half expecting her to start screaming anyway. She didn't. "How long have you been awake, Lydia?" he asked. 

Lydia looked at Theo as if considering whether or not to answer. "There's no clock in here." she replied, curtly and with some satisfaction.

"Ah, yes, you're right. I bet it's driving you mad, not knowing how many seconds have ticked by, while you remain helpless. How long will it take for your friends to rescue you? How long will it be until they give up?"

The smug look on Lydia's face literally dropped off. "My friends will never give up on finding me. They will find you and I hope they kill you."

Theo remained unperturbed. "Well, isn't that strange? That's basically the same thing that our friend Stilinski said." It was Theo's turn to be satisfied now, as he watched lydia remember that she wasn't the only one Theo was keeping hostage.

"Let him go. Let him go and I will do anything for you. I swear." Theo was disappointed with the desperation in her tone. Up until that point he had seen her as a rather strong woman. She clearly loved Stiles way too much. It had opened up a weak spot for her, one that Theo was rather eager to play on in the future.

"It's sweet that you would do that for him, but I'm afraid I'm going to pass on that. Turns out he;s quite a bit of fun to play with. That and i have great things planned for him. Things that greatly rely on you, Lydia."

"What do you mean they rely on me?"

Theo moved around to the back of Lydia's chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The time will come when I need you to scream. If you don't do as I say, I will force those screams out of you. Do you understand?" After a pause, Lydia nodded.

Finally convinced that he had gotten into her head, he untied her arms. "Eat up." Having said this, Theo left the room, without looking back at Lydia and locking the door behind him once again.

Theo debated whether or not to check in on Stiles, but eventually decided to leave him to his own devices. Instead, he walked to the next corridor down, where his bedroom, bathroom and kitchen was situated. All Theo wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted after a long day of being an alpha and threatening redheads.

Theo stripped down to his boxers  and climbed into his bed. As he tried to fall asleep, he got to thinking. It seemed that all he had been doing lately was trying to get to people and inside their heads. He was using Stiles to get to Scott and planned to get to Malia and Lydia so that he could get to Stiles. It was a vicious chain of psychological manipulation. Theo was starting to think he was better at manipulating people than he was at using his own claws.

He was dreading going to school again the next day, but not for the usual reasons. He didn't care about math tests or who he would ask to the next school dance. Instead, he was dreading having to deal with Scott's pack.

Theo wondered whether Lydia and Stiles had been reported missing. He was certain the pack would suspect him immediately. He would act nonchalant; let them put up their missing posters, but flat out deny any involvement in the disappearances. One thing that Theo knew for sure was that the next few weeks would be a rough patch in his plan.

He wished he could say that he slept peacefully, but he would be lying. He hadn't had a comfortable sleep since his father died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was actually going to wait a week to post this, but after seeing all the really nice comments from everyone, I thought that would be cruel. I'm sorry that there wasn't much Stiles and Theo interaction in this chapter. There will be chapters like this sometimes, but I promise they will all be important to the plot. Please keep reading and I hope you are all enjoying it.


	4. Let The Darkness In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo becomes impatient about the progress of his plan, so decides to take action and speed up the process.

Stiles and Lydia's faces stared out at Theo from the posters on the wall. They were plastered all over Beacon Hills. If he had some shreds of humanity left in him, he would feel guilty. Theo doubted he had any humanity left.

Theo had continued to feed Lydia and Stiles, even taking them to the bathroom. It seemed that in the last week since his kidnapping, Stiles was no closer to snapping and changing back into a nogitsune.

It struck Theo as strange that no member of the pack had yet confronted him. In fact, they seemed to be avoiding him altogether. It was for this reason that Theo was almost pleased when Scott and Liam approached him at his locker. "Where are they, Theo?" Scott's voice was stern; he wasn't playing around.

"I've been waiting for this, Scott. I am genuinely surprised that it has taken you this long."

"Answer the question." It was Liam this time. He looked supremely agitated. Probably because he had forbidden Hayden from interacting with him on any level.

"I don't have them! Listen to my heartbeat. I don't have them and I have no idea where they are. Am I lying?"

Scott's jaw clenched. "I don't care about your heartbeat, I still don't believe you. Come to the lacrosse pitch tomorrow night with Lydia and Stiles or there will be trouble."

"Fine. I'll be there." Scott and Liam turned away and walked back to the rest of the pack. Theo watched them go with a smile. If they wanted a fight, they were going to get one.

Later that day, after Theo had left food for Lydia, he went to see Stiles. At some point, feeding time had become a routine set of actions. Theo would go in, place the food on the table and then untied Stiles' hands. He had given up on gagging him, because he no longer saw the point. Stiles didn't shout, scream or even talk much for that matter.

The routine having been carried out, Theo turned to leave. "Theo..." Stiles' voice was raspy and it made Theo shiver without him knowing why. "What's happening? You look tense; something is going on, isn't it?"

Theo turned back around. Stiles was looking at him with those watery brown eyes of his. The spark that usually inhabited them seemed to be slowly fading away. A few pushes and the nogitsune could make an appearance again.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Stilinski, so butt out of my business." Stiles lowered his eyes to the ground, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Sorry..." he whispered. Theo's heart fluttered. This took him by surprise and shocked him thoroughly. His heart hadn't fluttered for a long time, maybe not ever. Theo hastened to leave, going out of the asylum and climbing into his car. It was time fro the next phase of the plan to begin; Theo was starting to get impatient.

The Beacon Hills High School library was empty, except for Theo. He was sat on one of the desks, his cellphone pressed against his ear. The phone dialed three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"What do you want?" Malia's voice was frosty and full of venom.

"School library. Now." Theo hung up the phone, needing no confirmation that she would come. He was absolutely certain that she would. She liked him way too much not to.

It took her a quarter of an hour to arrive. She burst through the doors and started to bound towards him angrily. Her entrance did not surprise him; he had picked up her scent five minutes before.

Before Theo could even utter a greeting, Malia had reached him and grabbed him by the throat. "Malia, calm down..." he choked out.

Somewhat reluctantly she released him. "God! You're practically frothing at the mouth!" he mocked.

Malia growled deep in her throat. "Don't you dare test me Theo Raeken. Where are Stiles and Lydia?!"

Theo put his hands up in the air in fake surrender. "I don't know where they are, I swear! The Dread Doctors have gone quiet on me. I am actually kind of hurt that you would even suspect me." Malia's expression changed from one of pure rage to one of confusion.

"If you don't know where they are, then why the hell did you ask me to come here?" Theo climbed down from his perch on the desk and stepped towards Malia. She didn't back away, to Theo's surprise.

"I asked you to come here, because I wanted to see you. You might not believe, but I've hated you ignoring me." Malia's face softened and Theo took this as a sign for him to step closer. Again, she didn't back away.

"Theo..." For some odd reason she sounded as if she was short of breath. 

"Malia, we both know you can't resist me." Theo slowly moved his soft lips towards her hungry ones. Seeing this movement, Malia gave into her desires and quickly closed the distance between them.

She kissed him hungrily and he kissed her back just as so. The only description that could do it justice would be animalistic passion. Her hands were in his hair, grasping, almost clawing. He pushed her away and she looked hurt. But Theo just whipped off his jacket and shirt, then dove back in to the kissing. This time Malia's hands roamed his torso, feeling and relishing in every tight and toned muscle. Theo could tell that she had wanted this for a while. Theo slipped a hand under the hem of her shirt and her breath hitched in her throat.

This time he pulled away for good. Malia tried to engage with him again, but he held out his hand to stop her. "Sorry, I've got to go. We should do this again some time." Theo put his shirt and jacket back on and then crossed the room to retrieve his phone. The phone that was at on a bookshelf. The phone that had recorded the whole thing. Without another word, Theo left the library, leaving a confused and stunned Malia behind him.

Stiles was asleep when Theo came into the room. Theo watched him for a few moments and noted how peaceful he seemed, slumped against the desk.

Theo slapped him roughly on the face and Stiles jerked awake. His eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for danger. They locked on to Theo.

"I have something for you, Stilinski. Something that you need to watch." Before he showed Stiles the video, Theo tied his hands behind the back of the chair again. There was no knowing how angry Stiles would get; he might do something reckless.

Having done this, Theo removed the phone from his jacket pocket and got up the video. He held the screen in front of Stiles' face and pressed play. The first minute or so of the video was just Theo watching the library doors, sitting on a desk.

Stiles turned away from the screen and looked up at Theo. "Why are you making me watch this?" Theo used his free hand to force Stile's head to move, so that he was watching the screen.

"Wait and you'll find out. Just watch it." This time Stiles did as he was told and watched the video. His face began to look concerned when Malia came in to view. Every time Theo got closer to her, he got more and more agitated, his breathing heavier. By the time Theo had taken his shirt of on screen, a tear was trailing down his now paled cheek.

When the video ended, Theo put the phone back into his pocket and leaned in close to Stiles' face. To his surprise Stiles didn't jerk away; he looked straight ahead, glassy-eyed. "It doesn't have to be this way, Stiles. You could just let the darkness in. Let it consume. Then it would be a whole lot easier, it would all be over." Still Stiles made no movement, so Theo turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the updating spree continues! I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but felt as if I had no way of changing it without changing the whole plot I have planned out. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	5. Clash And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack and some of the chimeras clash and Theo gets himself in a fluster...

The flood lights were almost blinding when Theo stepped on to the lacrosse pitch. He could see Scott and the remnants of his pack, Malia and Liam, at the other end, waiting for the return of their friends. The lights silhouetted them in such a way that he could not make out their expressions. He could probably guess them though; confusion and anger, because he hadcome without his hostages. As he got closer, their faces became clear. He had been right.

"Where are they Theo?" asked Scott, moving a few steps forward, almost meeting Theo.

"I don't have them, as you can see." Theo gestured to the obviously empty space around him. Liam growled. "And when I said 'I', I meant we." Two of his chimeras emerged from the shadows by the bleachers; Hayden and Tracy. They had proved to be two of his best and most loyal fighters. Hayden had come on leaps and bounds since Liam had been taken out of the equation.

Liam's growl cut off into stunned silence as he laid eyes on Hayden. Scott's jaw hardened and he was silent for a long moment. "When I said there would be a fight if you didn't bring them, I was not kidding." Scott looked Theo right in the eyes as he said this, testing him almost.

"I know that. I thought I would even up the fight a little, with your pack being halved. You, Liam and Malia against the three of us. Tracy, let's get this over with." On Theo's command, Tracy sprinted towards Liam, who had started up his growl again, punching him square in the face. There was another moment of stunned silence and Theo took it as a chance to change and lunge then swipe at Scott.

Scott swerved his claws, changing himself, red alpha eyes blazing. "You're stupid Theo, I'm an  _alpha_." Theo landed a kick to Scott's stomach, knocking him back a few steps.

"You might be the alpha, Scott, but I am the first chimera. The Dread Doctors have enhanced me. I can match you and I could defeat you." Scott rushed forward with a roar, taking Theo by surprise, allowing him to tear a slash down his right cheek.

The time for words was over. Now it was blow for blow, tooth and claw. Next to Theo, Malia stood over Hayden, swiping down at her with sharp claws, causing her to yelp. The sound distracted Liam, leaving him open to a slash from Tracy's kanima tail. Having taken Hayden down, Malia tried to join in with Scott's fight. Scott flashed his eyes at her, ordering her to stand down without any words.

It took a few more minutes and many more hits and cuts for Scott and Theo to realise that they had reached a stalemate. At this rate, they would both die, or collapse, at the hands of the other. Scott winced every time her moved and his shirt was blood stained. Theo could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and was sure that Scott had managed to crack some of his ribs. "Stop. Tracy get Hayden and go back. Treat your wounds, we train as usual tomorrow."

"No. I'm going to see this fight through, we all are." Scott was out of breath, not looking like an alpha at all."

"Scott we're too evenly matched. I know it. You know it. We'll fight again when one of us could lose. And it won't be me." Theo turned to walk away and winced at the movement. Scott was a great fighter, powerful, strong. Theo had to be stronger.

\--

Theo slammed Stiles' food tray down on to the desk. He had retrieved a vintage bottle of God knows what from the old and dusty staff room. Back when the doctors and nurses used to work here, it seemed that they had liked to drink on the job. Theo had first gotten the bottle to help with his wounds. Then he had started drinking the alcohol to numb the sting of the alcohol. He found that to be slightly ironic. The drink was starting to cloud his brain, hugging it like an old friend. Theo drunk more often than he liked to admit.

Stiles was looking a bit worse for wear. His skin was pale as china and this made the dark bags under his eyes all the more prominent. Theo untied Stiles' hands and then sat down on the desk next to the tray, bottle still in hand. "How'd you cut your face?" Stiles' voice was weak, a good sign; maybe the Nogitsune would make an appearance soon. 

"This is courtesy of your friend Scott. He wanted you, I said no, we had a fight." 

"Is Scott okay?" The worry in his voice was adorable.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Worrying about you like hell. It's sweet how much he love's you." Theo leaned in and Stiles crinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "It seems like everyone loves you so, so much. How do you do it? How do I... I mean you make people love you? What is it? Your humour, your smile, your personality? Or..." His eyes. His skin. His lips. Theo leaned in quick, pressing his lips to Stiles'. Stiles barely moved to Theo's surprise. Theo guessed he no longer had the will to care. The kiss was short and not so sweet and as Theo pulled away he began to question what he was doing. Why did he just kiss Stiles? He wasn't gay. Just the day before he had made out with Malia. _But that was just for the plan_ , he thought. No!

Theo stood up quickly from the desk, the food tray clattering to the floor. Stiles still made no effort to react, just stared at Theo with an expression of vague confusion. Theo rushed to leave the room, locking the door behind him. He slumped down against the door, simultaneously swigging from the bottle. Theo was more confused than he had ever been. He was starting to think that he didn't enjoy drinking because it numbed his mind, he liked it because it numbed his soul. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... That just happened. I don't know if I should have included the kiss, but it happened. Little teaser for the next chapter - Stiles and just Stiles.


	6. Touching The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune never leaves you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a small chapter for now. I will do a small Stiles chapter once in a while. I hope you are all still enjoying it, because I am certainly enjoying writing it XD

Stiles woke up, the food tray still on the floor where Theo had knocked it. Stiles slowly remembered what had happened. The drunken kiss. Theo storming out. He remembered not having the energy to resist and he remembered almost not caring. Almost. The kiss had managed to wake something up, give him some form of consciousness. 

Stiles soon realised that he was not alone in the room. Someone was standing just out of his view, waiting, watching. It made Stiles uncomfortable. "Theo...?" At first the figure made no movement to come forward from the shadows. Then he stepped forward, slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly. Stiles just stared. He stared at himself. Well, it obviously was not him. Someone else. _Something_ else.

"No, Stiles. Don't you recognise your old friend." Stiles' weak mind struggled to understand what the other him was saying. He continued to stare, taking in the pale face and dark bags under the other him's eyes, wondering if that was how he looked now. He wished he could turn around and look in the mirror behind him. "We had so much fun together! There was Eichen House and the _'I am a thousand years old'_   thing. Remember?" His voice formed words with relish and there was a hint of sickly sweet malice in his tone.

The Nogitsune... Stiles was looking at the Nogitsune. A cold like he hadn't felt for a long time filled him. It chilled him to the core to the point it was almost painful. The fear was almost painful. Any more and it would have cripple him, petrified him. "How... how are you here?" 

The Nogitsune took a step closer to him and smiled a cheshire cat smile. Stiles had never wanted to run away more. He just wanted to curl up in to a ball and shut it all out. he had never been more resentful of the fact he was tied to a chair. "Oh Stiles. I'm not here. How can I be? I'm in your head." The Nogitsune tapped his temple almost condescendingly. "I've always been there, ever since you 'defeated' me. I told you I couldn't die. I told you but you did not listen."

"We stopped you..." The Nogitsune laughed maniacally and loudly, making Stiles wince instinctively. It was the laughter in his head, the laughter that haunted his nightmares. But until now it had always been a sound of the shadows, well away from the front of his mind. 

"No. You can't stop me. It is not possible. I've been waiting. Waiting for a time your mind was weak. Now is that time and I am coming Stiles." The Nogitsune rushed forward grabbing Stiles' shoulders, the cold of The Nogitsune's fingers seeping through the fabric of his clothing and looked him in the eye. Pale brown eye to pale brown eye. "I AM COMING! I AM COMING! I AM COM-"

Stiles jolted awake to an empty room. No Nogitsune. It was just a dream. Or more like a nightmare. Stiles didn't have good dreams anymore. But the Nogitsune really was coming back. Stiles could feel it, clawing its way up through his soul, tearing it to shreds in the process once again. The Nogitsune was coming and he was weak. He had no choice; he had to be strong... 

 


	7. Scream For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia screams a lot.

Theo had decided that the kiss didn't matter. He had been drunk after all. The new bout of emotions Theo had been feeling needed to be suppressed. If he was really feeling what he thought he was feeling, it seriously scared him. He hadn't truly felt anything for years.

Soon Stiles would be gone, leaving only the Nogitsune in his wake. Then the next phase of the plan could begin. Theo had gone back in to the room after he had sobered up a little to find Stiles, mumbling to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Theo had contemplated helping him with whatever turmoil he was in. Then he remembered that he was not in this for that; to help people. Why was he in this at all any more? Instead, Theo decided to clean up the food off of the floor and get himself out of there.

Now Theo was on his way back to the asylum after the usual training session with the usual training session with the chimeras. Hayden was still laid up when he got there and he was certain he wouldn't have any of that. He told her to fight and to train or she would have to leave the pack. There was no room for weakness when Theo was the aloha.

Hayden did as she was told, after a bit more convincing from Tracy. Tracy seemed to be getting more and more attached to Theo, doing anything and everything he said and wanted. But lately she seemed to be doing things for him, even when he hadn't asked her to do them. It was making him annoyed and if her silly crush got in the way of his plans, it would have to stop.

Upon entering the asylum he went straight to the room with Lydia in it. It had been a while since he had had prolonged contact with the banshee, unless you counted escorting her to the bathroom. He didn't really like her if he was honest. Her fire and her passion were too full on, too suffocating for him to handle. The fire in him had long gone out, had it ever been there at all. None the less, she was necessary to break down Stiles. Theo was hoping she would be the straw that broke the teen boy's back. He had threatened her and now it was time to pay the piper.

Unlike Stiles, Lydia had remained strong, her fire still burning inside her. Theo counted himself lucky that Lydia was not the one who he had to break down. That would have made the process a bit longer.

"Feeding time again?" Theo shook his head and a furrow appeared in her brow. he held up the tape recorder he had in his hand as if to answer her silent question.

"I told you that the time would come when I would need you to scream. Now is that time."

"Why?" she asked, not showing any sign of fear, just plain curiosity.

"I need you not to ask that, because if I tell you I will have to kill you. Now scream." Lydia didn't make any motions and Theo was about to threaten her again when she began and he hit record.

The scream was not that of a banshee. Instead, Lydia managed to hold back and produce the screams of a teenage girl scared for her very being. Theo almost smiled at the sound, because it was perfect. It would do the job just fine. But Theo didn't want just fine, he wanted more. "Beg!" he commanded.

"Please Theo, don't... stop... please..." Lydia screamed some more in between her fake 'begging'. It was the cherry on the cake. Theo hit the stop button on the tape recorder and Lydia stopped screaming immediately. "Happy?" she asked.

"Thanks Lydia. You are quite the little actress, aren't you?" With this he left that room and went in to the other.

Stiles was already awake for once, but his eyes were all glazed over. He looked as if he had had the life sucked out of him. Perfect. "Okay Stiles. I have another thing that I want to play you, seeing as you enjoyed the first one so much." Stiles looked up at Theo weakly, begging him silently. It was pathetic. Theo put the tape recorder on the desk and pressed play. As soon as the screaming started, what was left of the colour in Stiles' face drained away completely. By the time she started begging he gave up and let loose his sobs.

"You know, I kind of feel guilty for being so ruthless. Lydia begged and she begged, but I still slit her throat anyway. Made quite a mess unfortunately.

"No! You're lying!" Stiles shouted through his tears.

"Oh, don't you wish that was true." It was then that Theo felt the change in the air. It was a vibration, almost audible but not quite and it tickled his skin slightly. It made Theo's face drop. The Dread Doctors had come for a visit.

Theo left the room suddenly, the recorder still playing and sure enough there they stood, all three of them in their usual strange attire. The sight of them filled Theo with fear and hatred simultaneously. "Theo Raeken," one of them said, the robotic voice chilling, "we require an update on the plan."

"Stiles will be ready soon, the Nogitsune has almost made a return." Theo tried and failed to keep a slight quiver out of his voice.

"Good. Then the next phase will begin shortly." The Dread Doctors turned and began to trudge away in a menacingly slow manner. It wasn't until they had rounded a corner and he could no longer hear them that Theo breathed again.

The tape, which was still on loop, continued to play Lydia's screams. Stiles had stopped sobbing now and sat in the chair, his head hung low. Theo hoped it was in defeat. "Given up yet Stiles?"

Stiles raised his head slowly, his eyes meeting Theo's with more bravado than he had ever shown before. There was something new in them. Something different. "Please. I'm a thousand years old, I've learned to be persistent. And could someone please tell me, what exactly is a Stiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, yes it has finally happened. Hope you are still enjoying it and please, please comment.


	8. The Beginning Of The End

The Nogitsune smiled at Theo, looking manic as he, or it, did so. Theo pressed the stop button on the tape recorder and Lydia's screaming ceased. There was only silence left in the room until Theo regained his composure and his voice. "How do I know you are the Nogitsune and not just Stiles pretending so I let him go?" asked Theo. 

 

"Good point, but do you really think Stiles is that good at acting?" When the Nogitsune spoke, the words rolled off of its tongue, as if it was playing with them. Theo thought about it for a few seconds and decided that the Nogitsune was right, Stiles would never be able to fool Theo, not in a million years. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"No, I made Stiles weak so you could come back. I don't care how old you are, in anyone's book, you owe me one." The Nogitsune made a manic laugh and Theo was unsure what to do with himself. Stiles was a lot easier to deal with than this. 

"You think I'm going to do anything for you? You're just a mongrel, a science experiment! And I am more powerful than you can begin to imagine."

"I don't have to imagine. I've encountered one of you before. But this time it will be different, because you'll be on my side." The Nogitsune smiled almost condescendingly and it made Theo shiver.

"Alright. I'll broker a deal with you. I get to exact my revenge on Scott and his pack and I'll do whatever you want in return." Theo thought about it for a moment, before realising that taking down Scott's pack had been part of his plan anyway.

"Deal. But what do I call you? Nogitsune? Stiles?"

"Stiles will do just fine. Whatever those brats did to me made me a part of him and him a part of me. I'm his dark side if you will. Anyway, what is this plan?"

"We take down Scott's pack, like you said. I'll drop you and Lydia off at the school and infiltrate the group. They can't know its you. You have to weaken there defenses. Then, after the pack is in pieces, we take down the Dread Doctors."

"Oh yes, the Dread Doctors, your little chums. That should be an interesting battle. Silly name though, isn't it? May I ask you why you want them destroyed. They created you, didn't they?" 

Theo's expression turned grim as it always did when he thought about the past. The past where he was just a normal boy who needed a heart transplant and not a monster. " Yes, you could say that. But they killed my father."

\--

Theo remembered being called in to the principal's office. They told him his mother had been killed. She had died in a car collision at the scene of the accident. He remembered crying and crying until his eyes burned from the saltiness of it. His grandmother drove him home. Home was the worst place he could have gone. Home was where his dad was and his dad was broken.

His grandmother had always been a superstitious woman and liked to involve herself with mysteries of the supernatural. Theo had liked going over to her house and reading all the old and dusty books she had on her shelves. They were about werewolves, banshees and evil fox demons. 

Theo's grandmother told him that when his dad was in a mood, it wasn't him, it was the demon inside him taking over. Theo didn't know what she meant by that, not until his mother had died. 

As they entered his family home, Theo noticed that everything had been torn to shreds and smashed to pieces. He looked to his grandmother, confused. She just held one finger to her lips to quiet him. He stayed silent. But it didn't matter, because his dad came up behind both of them and hit them on their heads with a blunt object. But Theo would soon learn it wasn't his dad who hit him; it was the Nogitsune inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I probably won't post tomorrow, because I need to do some outlining for this story.


	9. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!

Stiles kissed Theo softly, his lips lingering for a few moments before he pulled away. The two of them were in Theo's bed in the asylum. Stiles was propped up on his elbow, smiling down at Theo, his pale eyes sparkling as he looked into those of his lover. Theo had never felt this way about a person before and his heart swelled with it. Stiles' touch was electric to his skin. 

"Kiss me again." Theo growled, barely containing the full extent of his longing for the other boy.

Stiles leaned in real close to Theo's face, eyes close, making to kiss him once again. But he stopped instead and whispered "Wake up baby..."

\--

Theo woke up, the remnants of his dream clinging to his mind like the sheets to his now sweaty skin.

What the hell was that dream about? He wasn't... Was he? No. Theo was as straight as a ruler. Malia could back him up for that...

Without further ado, Theo set about making preparations. He cleared out the back of his car so that he could fit both Lydia and Stiles in there. Today he would return them to the pack.

First he went to see Lydia. Her gaze as he entered the room held as much hatred as ever. 

"Today I'm bringing you back to the pack." Her eyes shone with hope at his words. "But I have one condition: you don't tell anybody of authority where you were or that I held you here." Theo raised his eyebrow, prompting a response.

"Fine." She said. The stubbornness in her voice amused him. He untied her led her by the elbow. 

"The whole point of this was to train you to be great," he lied, " but obviously you don't want to take that opportunity..." Theo had to make her believe that that had been his plan all along. Otherwise the pack would grow suspicious of his motives. He had briefed the Nogitsune on this detail the night before.

Theo led Lydia from the room and into the one containing Stiles. As soon as she laid eyes on him ran to him and hugged him tightly. Already untied, he hugged her back convincingly, but the Nogitsune winked at Theo playfully over her shoulder. Seeing her hug him made Theo's gut twist for some strange reason. "As touching as this reunion is, we should really get going." 

In no time at all they were driving back into the centre of Beacon Hills. On the way, Theo pulled off onto a side road partially hidden from view. 

Theo stopped the car and turned to the two of them in the back seat. "You both know the drill. Tell people the Dread Doctors took Lydia to train her, or I kill everyone you love." Theo gave them one last smile and took the childlock off of the back doors. 

They ran up the path and out of sight, Lydia probably hastening to ensure she was out of Theo's grasp. Little did she know, as long as Stiles was by her side she was well within it. 

Theo started up the car and turned around. He started when he saw a figure in the distance but calmed a little when he saw it was Stiles. His panic turned to confusion.

Stiles reached Theo who had stopped the car again and signalled for him to roll down his window. Theo did just that. "What is it?"

"I seem to have left my communications device in the back of your vehicle." He said, his voice now with added husk that made Theo's heart beat fast and hard. 

Theo looked back at the passenger seat and saw Stiles' phone laying there. He leaned back and grabbed it, handing it to Stiles through the window panel. "Okay, now go do as I asked." Drawled Theo.

Stiles chuckled once, staccato. Then with terrifying swiftness, Stiles leaned through the window panel and kissed Theo roughly. Stiles' tongue entered his mouth for a second and then the Nogitsune pulled away. "Don't tell me what to do, big boy." 

Theo watched Stiles walk away, while he sat in stunned silence.


	10. Head And Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks Theo to meet him to go over the plan. Little does he know that the plan is the last thing Stiles has on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Bet you didn't think this was getting updated, did ya? Well, I started a new work and then felt immensely guilty about not finishing the old one. And if this is your first time reading this fic then just thank your lucky stars that you didn't have to wait a year for it to be updated :)))

If Theo wasn't a monster he would have shivered in the cold night air. He was waiting in a dimly lit and dank alley behind a Beacon Hills restaurant for Stiles to arrive. He had gotten a text from the Nogitsune's new number earlier requesting a meeting to go over the plan. Theo had suggested that they meet at the abandoned asylum, where he had once held Stiles and Lydia captive, but Stiles had responded curtly: _I have neither the time nor patience for that._ With a sigh Theo had accepted Stiles' own suggestion. And now he was late.

Stiles appeared around the corner of the alley and Theo called out to him "You would think that a millennia old creature would have learned to be punctual by now..."

"When you have all the time in the world, you usually don't have to keep track." Theo saw Stiles smirk as stepped into the gleam of the dim overhead light. He had changed into a different outfit from Stiles' closet, but somehow he wore it differently to the awkward boy. He wore it better. Theo wasn't sure what it was; perhaps it was his... body. He chastised himself internally for the thought.

He was still angry from when Stiles had kissed him after he had dropped him off. Not only was it incredibly risky, but it was... weird! And confusing as hell...

"So," Theo started, "Are you settling in okay? Does anyone suspect you?"

"You think so little of my theatrical skills Theo? I've eaten thousands of human souls; there's nothing I do better than imitating one." Stiles puffed out his chest mockingly. "Lacrosse, boobs, beer, parties." He said in a comically gruff and manly voice. Theo almost laughed. Almost...

"So why did you want to meet. I have much better things that I could be doing." It was true. Theo was skipping Chimera training for this inconvenience. At some point, Stiles had taken steps towards Theo without him noticing. They were now inches apart.

In a sudden movement, Stiles leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips to Theo's. Theo forgot to react for a few moments, but when he did he pinned Stiles against the wall of the alley, his forearm against the boy's throat. No, not boy... Monster. He could fell Stiles' pulse pounding against his flesh.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing. You... you creep." Theo practically spat the words into his face.

The Nogitsune just smiled, " As much as I love elementary insults, I'd much rather put my tongue in your mouth."

Theo laughed in surprise at the monster's bluntness. "What is wrong with you?! I'm not gay and eve if I were - which I'm not - you're a monster! What is with this infatuation with me?" Theo was quickly losing his temper, which wasn't helped by the fact that he couldn't stop looking at Stile's lip, glistening with a mixture of both their spit.

"If I really must explain then I will..." Stiles began and Theo released him from against the wall, "My 'infatuation' with you is... not my own, shall we say. When I was locked away, I was also merged completely with Stiles' soul. We are one, two sides of the same coin. He's the heads and I'm the tails. Get it? Because I'm a fox de-"

"Yes I get it!" Theo snarled. " But what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Merging with the soul of someone means you can hear their thoughts, sometimes even think the same things. The desires of one are the desires of the other. And this... this is not my desire. Not originally anyway." Theo stood back, stunned and thinking over what he had just been told.

"Stiles wants to bang me?" he asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and then advanced. Theo was too stunned to even react this time.

"I know you want this. I can feel it in your pulse, your breathe. Might as well... indulge ourselves." Stiles whispered into Theo's ear and Theo shivered from the gentle caress of his breath. Theo thought about what was happening there in that alley. Something that he never thought would be happen, that he still didn't quite believe  _was_ happening. But then he stopped thinking and started moving.

He took a step towards Stiles, their chests pressing together forcefully enough that Theo could feel both their heartbeats. He looked up into Stiles' eyes: where he used to see vibrancy he only saw wickedness and menace. But Theo had to admit that it was... sexy? There was silence but for their breath, but then Stiles closed the distance between them and their lips came together once again. This time Theo didn't break it up. He was silently resigned, as if waiting for something. Testing the waters. Stiles turned him around so his back was against the wall and began kissing his neck. Theo groaned.

Theo was confused, but that didn't matter one bit while Stiles nipped playfully at his neck.

* * *

Stiles and Theo had been good friends back in their early schooling. Stiles had hated it even more back then and because of his apparent vulnerability, he got bullied a lot. Once, a boy had teased him about something irrelevant, but it had brought Stiles to tears and as he sat there, head between his knees, he noticed a shadow stand over him. He was sure it was the bully coming back to finish him off, but when he raised his head he saw Theo Raeken, the quiet boy in his class. The one all the girls talked about but never talked to. 

Theo had sat down next to Stiles and asked him if he was okay, a supportive hand rested on his back. And from then Stiles saw a bolster of support in Theo; someone to go to when he was upset. And then he moved away, but he never forgot. It was only when Theo returned to Beacon Hills that Stiles realised that his original reliance on Theo was something more than friendship. It had been a form of love. His return had stirred up all these old feelings for Stiles, but he couldn't admit it to himself, let alone his friends, his  _girlfriend_.

Stiles looked on, concealed deep in his subconscious, but still able to see, as the Nogitsune did what he had always wanted to do. Although it wasn't. Not quite. This was barbaric almost; they kissed roughly, nipped at each other's flesh to get a reaction and he saw, with a sink of his heart, that Theo loved it. Moaning and groaning as the Nogitsune pushed him more roughly against the alley wall. No. Stiles didn't want it to start like this. He wanted romance, love in the face of adversity and maybe this, when they were ready. He wanted to do it properly. He wanted to look away, but the Nogitsune forbade him. He couldn't look away...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I picked up this story again with a fresh pair of eyes. I feel like I was moving a bit too slowly before, but we've finally got some momentum. I hope all of you who read this enjoyed it and I'm glad to be back writing again. I thoroughly enjoy your comments so please do comment and feel free to e-mail me: blancanigrida@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay tuned xo


End file.
